1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and method and a distribution medium and particularly to an information processing apparatus and method and a distribution medium for utilizing the encrypted information.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is provided a system in which information (content) such as a music program is encrypted and is then transmitted to an information processing apparatus of a user who has become a subscriber by signing the predetermined contract and thereby a user can utilize the content through the decoding thereof with such information processing apparatus.
In the information processing apparatus of the related art, it has been impossible, for example, to purchase again the content in the price based on the purchase history of such content.